


The Key She Needed

by Entireoranges



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, I suck at tagging, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entireoranges/pseuds/Entireoranges
Summary: After an accident Brienne has lost years of her memories.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71
Collections: Moody Blues Lyrics





	The Key She Needed

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty vague on what happened to her, but I don't think it really matters... Inspired by The Moody Blues lyric **"I’m in a state of permanent confusion ."** from Magic

“Kingslayer?”

“I prefer Jaime actually. Or husband.” He tries to keep his voice calm, emotions in check; just like the Maester directed. Something told him he failed. Brienne simply stares at him and slowly a scowl forms upon her.

“Husband? Someone actually married you?! No matter what I will hold up my oath to my Lady and return you to Kingslanding.” Jaime groans and pinches the bridge of his nose so hard he’s surprised it didn’t draw blood.

“As you have been told Brienne, unfortunately Lady Catelyn no longer lives.” Her face remains in a scowl as she processes his words. The Maester said it take time for the memories to return, days, weeks, and worse case scenario of never. Her last true memory being as the two of them started their life changing trek to Kingslanding. Others had come in the last couple of days; Pod, Sansa, among others, and tell her stories of the last few years of her life. Some they experienced alongside her, others just stories they too had only heard. But it was as if she couldn’t fully fathom she herself was the heroine in these tales, that she accomplished everything said and she’d forget almost immediately anyways.

Jaime had held back, kept his distance. Partially at the Maester’s request, right now in her fragile state he was still the advisory and nothing less.  
And partially because Jaime knew seeing her at last a wake from her fall, yet still asleep, was more pain then he could handle. She needed him, though unaware of it, and he vowed he’d always be there for her.

“I still have my oath to uphold. Her dau…”

“Are safe and happy. Thanks to you. In fact you have spoken to them both this very day.”

“I have? I don’t remember.” Jaime hides a smile.

“I didn’t think you had, but that’s alright.” He notices her eyes drop down to his hand, or where his hand should be. He was also absent of the gold one. She then looks up, he can’t quite read the impression.

“You must’ve really pissed someone off Kingslayer.”

“I suppose you can say that.”

“Not that I care, what did you do?”

“I got a bit too cocky trying to save a maiden from a group of vile men. I saved her. But…” Jaime waves the stump pathetically.

“I hope she was worth it.”

“Yes, I think you were.” He allows that to sit for a few moments, sure being told these stories from others failed to stick, but maybe, just maybe he was the key she needed.

“Should I thank you?” Her words were bitter and quick. Jaime shakes his head.

“I mean I suppose if you wanted too Wench you could. Or thank me for saving you from being destroyed by a bear in a show.” It takes all he has not to burst out laughing at her expression. Only if he could’ve been a fly on the wall the other times she had been told this part of her past.

“Have you gone mad Kingslayer?”

“Jaime.”

“What?”

“You call me Jaime now.”

“You really have gone mad.” He sighs, this was going the way the Maester predicted, the way Jaime feared.

“Riverrun.” He says softly.

“Excuse me?”

“Riverrun. Do you remember what I said to you?” He never told others of that afternoon in his tent, he was confident neither had she.

“No..” Brienne replies cautiously.

“You tried to return me Oathkeeper…”

“Oathkeeper?” Jaime nods.

“Yes, Oathkeeper, the sword I gave you in your journey to find Sansa, and again the journey you succeeded in. And upon the completion you tried to return it to me. I told you, I told you Brienne, that it was yours and it always was yours. But I wasn’t speaking strictly of the damn sword. I was speaking of my heart. It’s one of my favorite memories. Do you not remember?”

“You gave a sword to help…” He can’t help himself, leaps to his feet and lets out a scream.

“Yes! A sword. Armor. Even a squire, Podrick. He’s been around too. I gave you all that!”

“Why?”

“Why?! Because I love you!” Her laughter feels more like a slap then a comfort.

“This has been a lovely jab Kingslayer but I think your time here is through. So if you don’t mind?” Brienne points at the door. Instead of walking towards it Jaime instead walks closer to her and his heart pounds louder, faster, then the first time he did this, he kisses her. To his dismay she did not return the kiss, to his relief nor did she not recoil in disgust. He pulls back and judges her face.

“I don't understand…” It’s when he notices tears forming his entire soul breaks in a half. He hadn’t considered how hard and confusing this all had been, the Maester was right, he was the enemy and now he’s telling tales of loving her and kissing her.

“I know. And I’m sorry my wife. I’ll let you get some rest.” Wife, it had slipped out. Her eyes tell him she noticed just the same.

“Wife?’ Jaime nods. ‘You mean I married you? I wonder what my father gained in this deal.” He now looks at her confused for a second.

“Oh no. This wasn’t part of any allegiance. Believe it or not you love me too. You don’t remember now and that’s okay. We’ll get there I promise.” He shifts slightly and this time kisses her cheek before stepping back slowly towards the door. Fearful the next time he saw they’d starting from zero. He’d tell her their story for a century if he had too.

“Jaime…’ Her tone is hesitant, soft. He freezes in mid stride and turns his head back ‘You told me of the wyldfyre. In the bath…” Jaime nods.

“Yes, I did Brienne. I told you I trusted you.” She nods herself.

“Jaime.” Again. Stronger. Said as if the word at long last holds the correct meaning. He turns fully back and returns to her. Taking a hold of her hand.

“I’m here wife, I’m here.” The tears from both of them begins to fall, but he knew they were only the best kind. She had returned to him, returned to them all.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah not the best still hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
